Perdida y Encontrada
by anabelleah94
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos prácticamente desde que nacieron, pero un fatal accidente hace que pierdan todo lo que tienen y a los que quieren. Edward no puede soportar la perdida de Bella por lo q trata de suicidarse, pero Carlisle lo salva y lo convierte.
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola a todos! ****Espero sus críticas y opiniones :3**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Agitación, miedo, dolor. No puedo respirar. No necesito respirar. El dolor se hace peor cada día de mi existencia, pero no importa. Es lo único que me mantiene de alguna forma cerca de ella. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi transformación, por eso todavía recuerdo algunos detalles de lo que fue mi vida como humano. La mayoría del tiempo Bella ocupa mi mente, ella es el motor de mi patética vida.

Por más que pase el tiempo no creo que vaya olvidar la intensidad de amarla, perderla y extrañarla al mismo tiempo.

_-Hola torpe- Bella sonrió._

_-Bella, ¿cómo amaneciste?-. Siempre me sentí nervioso alrededor de ella._

_-¿Sigues dormido? ¡Ya despierta!– me dijo, al mismo tiempo que me empujo hacia un lado._

_-Eh, ¡cálmate mocosa!- le dije un poco enfadado. Tenía sueño, estaba nervioso y ella no podía escoger otro día para molestarme. _

_Era 10 de septiembre, dos días antes de su cumpleaños. Hace poco me había dado cuenta que Bella me gustaba y no podía esperar a que lo sepa._

_-¡Vamos a clases gruñón!- me espetó malhumorada por mi poco amable calificativo. __De saber que no la vería de nuevo le hubiese dicho en ese instante todo lo que sentía por ella. _

_Bella volteó a verme y gritó:_

_-¡Vamos que llegaremos tarde!-. Dio a penas unos pasos y tropezó. Yo, como siempre, estuve ahí para agarrarla antes de que se estrellara con el frió pavimento de las seis am._

_-Gracias... torpe gruñón...- rió jugueteando conmigo. _

Eramos niños, e ingenuamente creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Igual ya va siendo hora de que lo supere, de todas maneras ella ya no está. Se sonrojará en mis recuerdos, mientras los tenga.


	2. Alice

**Capítulo I**

-Hola pequeño duende, ¿dónde están mamá y papá?-. Alice me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me sacó la lengua. ¿Cuándo piensa madurar? Sé que tiene 16 años, pero ya va siendo hora.

-Pues Carlisle está trabajando en el hospital y Esme fue a comprar flores. Sabes cómo le gusta tener la casa adornada y perfumada-. Eso me daba un par de horas para hablar en paz y tranquilidad con mi hermana. Cuando estoy ocupado me olvido de Bella y el dolor se desvanece un par de horas. En ese sentido Alice siempre ha estado para mí, no hay un día que la pequeña duende no me distraiga con su enmarañada cabecita.

A Alice la rescaté de un infierno. Específicamente hace un año, un poco después de mi transformación.

Cazando en el bosque divisé una especie de campamento. Al principio me acerqué por curiosidad, pero cómo todo vampiro neófito, la sed ante el aroma de la sangre humana pudo conmigo. Al acercarme empecé a "escuchar" los pensamientos de quienes ocupaban el precario lugar. Eran traficantes de mujeres. Mujeres jóvenes, la mayoría adolescentes, chicas que no tenían por qué estar ahí. Así que decidí hacer lo correcto y los maté a todos. Sacié mi sed, aunque no me sentí bien por ello. Por supuesto a Carlisle no le gustó para nada, no era una buena forma de adaptarme a la dieta "vegetariana", pero esos humanos asquerosos debían morir. Después de todo eran animales, ¿no?

Después de llamar a las autoridades más cercanas una de las chicas se acercó. No sé cómo logró verme, pero no demoró en exigirme que la llevara conmigo.

_-Tienes que llevarme, se quién eres o bueno más bien creo saberlo. En fin no tengo padres, ni familia y no quiero ir a un orfanato-. _

Empezó a llorar y yo no sabía qué hacer. Nunca fui bueno con los niños ni como humano ni ahora.

_-Espera, ¿quieres que te lleve conmigo?- sus latidos me nublaban la mente poco a poco, al punto que no podía pensar-. Emm… no creo que pueda niña-._

Olía tan dulce, tan viva, tan humana. En eso momento empezó a recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar las últimas semanas, como si viera una película en mi cabeza. Eso fue como una cachetada. La sed se me quitó al ver cómo la violaban una y otra vez. En ese momento no entendía como ella no sentía el peligro que yo representaba. Según Carlisle los humanos se alejaban de nosotros porque intuían que algo iba mal, pero ella prácticamente se abalanzó hacia mí.

Revisando su mente me di cuenta de que además de tener dañado su instinto de supervivencia ella tenía un don por el que frecuentemente había sido llevada a manicomios. Tener visiones involuntarias del futuro puede causarte problemas con tus padres.

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo?- leer mentes a veces no te ayuda en nada, en especial cuando conoces a una persona tan rápido que te encariñas con ella. _

_Secando algunas de sus lágrimas derramadas dijo:_

_-Sí, lo he visto ya. Al doctor rubio y a la mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón. Seremos una gran familia–. Dicho esto deje de dudar y la trepe en mi espalda. _

Alice se convirtió en una más del clan Cullen. Carlisle y Esme la aceptaron sin duda alguna, y bueno le explicamos la realidad de nuestra "naturaleza". No nos teme, pues según ella, también es un bicho raro. Además sostiene que un día ella será como nosotros. _"No está en mí, todo depende de aquel sureño", dijo virando los ojos. _Obviamente no quiero eso para ella, es decir todavía puede tener una vida normal, pero lo dijo con tanta certeza que no profundicé en el tema.

-Enana tienes un año aquí y aún no me explicas cómo funcionan tus visiones-. Eso nos mantendrá ocupados un par de horas.

-¿El chico lector de mentes no puede leer la mía?- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Puedo leer tu mente. Sé que estás animada y crees que estoy aburrido y solo quiero conversación. Puedo "ver" tus visiones, "escuchar" tus pensamientos, pero no se cuándo el don se activa- le expliqué.

-Verás sucede de la nada- dijo al mismo tiempo que daba unas palmaditas al sofá dando a entender que me siente. -A veces estoy corriendo en gimnasia y ¡bum! Me quedo en blanco mientras empiezo a ver una seria de imágenes en mi cabeza. No lo controlo, e incluso a veces me desmayo. Es raro lo sé-.

-Mmmm... y, ¿cada cuanto las tienes?-. Pasaba poco tiempo en casa, prefería ocupar mi tiempo aprendiendo primeros auxilios, a curar el cáncer, etc. Claro el tiempo que no estaba durmiendo.

-Depende… cuando establezco un vínculo con alguna persona, por ejemplo mis padres, es más común que tenga visiones sobre ellos. Pero a veces tengo visiones de gente que no conozco, así que mi teoría es que han de ser personas que de una u otra manera se cruzaran en mi camino-.

-¿Has tratado de controlarlo, por ejemplo: evitar una visión o cortarla mientra está pasando?- me pregunto si con práctica ella pudiera provocarlas.

-Definitivamente no… si he tratado, más que nada de evitarlas pero no funciona. Son inevitables. Además desde que vi que ese chico rubio estaría conmigo se me quitaron todas las ganas de negar mi don-.

-Bueno me toca, al parecer estás muerta de curiosidad-. ¡Adolescentes! y pensar que seré uno para siempre.

-Señor sabelotodo- hice un mohín-, ¿cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? Es más, si puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué me hiciste tantas preguntas? ¿Lo puedes controlar? ¿Te gusta? Mmmm... ¿qué estoy pensando ahora?–. Si no tuviera la certeza de que me queda una eternidad por delante, estoy seguro que tantas preguntas y tanta hiperactividad me habrían matado.

-Son como voces en mi cabeza, no lo puedo controlar por completo. Es muy molesto tener los pensamientos de la mayoría de las personas que están a 1km a la redonda. A veces es útil, como cuando te saque del campamento enana- Alice hizo una mueca al recordar. -No es como tu que ves una película en tu cabeza o un _slideshow_ es más bien como una radio con miles de emisoras y frecuencias diferentes. En resumen por ahora es tedioso. Carlisle dijo que mejoraré con el tiempo y tiempo es lo que más tengo. En fin,_ t_ienes que estudiar y el hecho de que me tengas a mí de hermano no quiere decir que te puedes salir con la tuya siempre. Si mañana faltas a clases le diré a Carlisle que te castigue-. Me reí en mi cabeza, estoy seguro de que me estaba comportando como mamá pero ni modo alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Parece que la inmortalidad no te sienta bien. ¡Aguafiestas! Son las 7pm, es temprano- Alice comenzó a hacer pucheros, se levantaba del sofá en el que nos habíamos puesto a conversar cuando de repente se quedó en blanco.

Veía lo que Alice veía. Mi sorpresa se convertía en agonía. Vi a Bella, ¡a mi Bella! Estaba sufriendo en algún lugar de este planeta, llorando y pidiéndole a Dios morir. Poco a poco su visión se desvaneció y pensé que al menos debería aparecer una pista. El lugar donde parecía hallarse Bella era oscuro y con una sola entrada de luz. Era una habitación pequeña: una cama, una lámpara, una mesita y una cadena amarrada a su tobillo. A pesar de cómo se encontraba, no pude evitar sentirme feliz de que ella había sobrevivido, no sé cómo pero al fin y al cabo sobrevivido, al igual que mamá.

Seguí pensando en la pequeña habitación, y en lo que se veía por la rectangular y delgada entrada de luz, pero no conseguí nada a parte del nombre de un bar de mala muerte, "Bud Beer".

Alice recobró el conocimiento y se dio cuenta que conocía a la chica de su visión:

-Edward, ¿quién es ella?-

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	3. Historias

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes son inventados por mí y las situaciones de este fic son mías.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

-Edward, quien es ella?-

Alice me veía con ojos de escrutinio que difícilmente pude evitar. Bella está viva y sufriendo! Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que hablar con Carlisle. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Alice corrió hacia a mi y se trepo encima.

-Alice, que haces? Suéltame.- debo de dejar de relacionarme con gente como ella. Podría empezar a afectar mi cordura.

-No Edward. Escúchame, tienes que calmarte antes de hacer cualquier cosa y antes de hacer cualquier cosa tienes que desahogarte.- Alice seguía trepada en mi espalda, su menuda figurita casi ni pesaba. Quizás ella tiene razón, es hora de contarle mi historia a alguien imparcial y quien mejor que Alice.

-Vale, tu ganas. Ahora bájate-

-Eh no. Llévame al sofá, Eddy. No te cuesta nada-se rió.

No tenía muchas ganas de recordar mi vida humana, sobre todo porque todas mi memorias provocaban una sensación que ya ni reconocía. Una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y alegría que luego se convertía en dolor y desesperanza.

-Sé lo que estas pensando y, está bien mañana si iré al instituto y seré responsable y blablabla… Pero ahora me necesitas y somos hermanos y para eso estamos, así que empieza- bien esta iba a ser una noche larga.

-Déjale el leer mentes a los profesionales- Alice bufo- No sabes nada de cuando fui humano, no claro que no, nunca hablo de ello.-suspiré.

Veamos, yo nací en 1992. Mi madre, Elizabeth Mason y yo nos mudamos a Forks cuando yo tenía ocho años y la conocí a ella el primer día de instituto. Su nombre era Bella y vivía en el departamento de al frente. Salimos al mismo tiempo y ella me pregunto que si podíamos ir juntos, yo estaba más que nervioso y sorprendido por su pregunta, por lo que me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Desde entonces no nos separamos nunca, íbamos juntos a almorzar, regresábamos juntos, hacíamos los deberes juntos. Era perfecto, éramos los mejores amigos.

Pasaron los años y cada vez la quería más hasta que dos días antes de su cumpleaños, le iba a decir que me gustaba. Ya se habían terminado las clases y estábamos regresando, la iba a invitar a tomar un helado así que primero fuimos a casa a pedir permiso. Yo la estaba esperando en la acera y ahí fue cuando mi vida se arruino.

Se escucho una explosión detrás de mí, y al momento que me gire vi el piso en el que vivíamos cubierto por las llamas. Casi muero en ese instante, no dejaba de pensar en mi madre preparando el almuerzo y en Bella que debía de estar abriendo la puerta de su cuarto en ese momento.

Me sentía tan impotente, fui corriendo pensando en que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía dejarlas allí solas, muriendo. Pero cuando llegue a la puerta principal ya estaban los bomberos y la policía y no pude subir, busque por todos los medios acercarme, pero fue inútil. Al rato me desmaye supongo que por el humo la desesperación y la agonía.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama de hospital, como los odiaba, todo tan blanco-celeste y neutral, una enfermera a mi lado me saludo:

_-Qué bueno que despertaste cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la enfermera._

_-En donde esta mi madre?- pregunte un poco desesperado._

_-¿Como se llama tu madre?-_

_-Su nombre es Elizabeth Masen, yo soy Edward. Y usted cree que me pueda dar información sobre Bella Swan?-_

_-Enseguida vuelvo-_

_Todo estará bien_, me aferraba a ese pensamiento. Pero cuando la enfermera volvió dijo que mi madre había fallecido y que era muy probable la chica de la que hablaba también. Sentí como la desolación invadía todo mi cuerpo, pues ya no me quedaba nadie.

Del hospital me trasladaron a un "centro de salud mental" (manicomio). Desde que me dieron las malas noticias, perdí el apetito y las ganas de vivir. Me veía tan deprimido que prefirieron mandarme a "terapia" por un tiempo… casi tres años. En los que solo veía como los días pasaban y se iban, en mi pequeña habitación blanca de cuatro paredes y una ventana con lindas rejas. De cierta forma era lo mejor, que todo pase tan rápido, así pronto dejaría de existir.

Todo empeoro cuando a mis diecisiete años trate de suicidarme y me enviaron al hospital, había tratado de envenenarme, con esas pastillas que te dan para q te _relajes_…

Ya estando en sala de emergencia, convulsionando y creo que delirando- porque creí haber visto a mi madre- perdí el conocimiento. La primera vez que abrí los ojos desde que llegue al hospital fue cuando me estaban lavando el estomago fue muy… desagradable, y después de eso ya no desperté pero sin embargo escuchaba una conversación:

- Conviértelo Carlisle, hazlo!- dijo, una voz que me resultaba muy familiar-.

- Elizabeth, estás segura de que quieres esto para tu hijo? – Elizabeth… mamá? No, es imposible la enfermera me dijo que había muerto.

- Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás lo sabes, verdad?- esa voz, mmm… me recuerda al doctor que me trato la última vez.

- Estoy segura de que él tiene que vivir y que esto es lo que se debe hacer. Vamos no hay mucho tiempo, parece que está agonizando. Mi pobre bebe…- en parte era verdad ya no podía respirar y sentía q me desvanecía, no se parecía como si me estuviera yendo a otro lado. Pero bebe?

- Esta bien, Esme ayuda a Elizabeth a sujetar a Edward y luego váyanse ambas. No quiero correr el riesgo de que lo ataquen- Sujetar, atacar, verbos extraños para el hecho de que me estaba muriendo. Sentí como me amarraban, luego algo punzante en mi cuello y empecé a sentir como si me quemaban y quería gritar, y creo que lo hice…

- Después de la tormenta viene la calma… o eso dicen. Para mí no fue exactamente calma, desperté a los tres días, según lo que me dijo mama, siendo un… vampiro. Como siempre debía de tomar las cosas con calma, pero una cosa trajo a la otra, sed es igual a sangre. Me volvía loco, quería sangre, mama dijo q todo mejoraría que tenía que acostumbrarme a la sangre animal ya que no debemos matar a gente inocente.

- Edward porque Elizabeth ahora no está con nosotros?-intervino Alice

- Mi madre se fue antes de que tú llegaras enana… Es que conoció a un vampiro, y yo lo aprobé después de todo siempre habíamos sido ella y yo, y parece que si se quieren, así que se fueron a recorrer el mundo y yo me quede con Carlisle y Esme. Me siento seguro con ellos y no quiero arriesgar la poca cordura que tengo. En conclusión no quería estorbar en la nueva relación de Elizabeth- hice reír a Alice con eso- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?...

- Nada es solo que haces caras chistosas-si he visto mis expresiones en su cabeza, no son chistosas, es solo que cambian muy rápido y eso la hace reír. Bien…

- Caras chistosas? Caras chistosas! Te cuento mi vida y dices que hago caras chistosas… Ven acá pequeño demonio- y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Era uno de esos momentos felices para tomar una foto.

Alice se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho mientras yo fui por una bolsa de sangre al congelador, la calenté en el microondas y egrese a donde ella estaba.

- No será la chica más madura del mundo, ni tampoco la más inteligente pero no crees que hay algo raro en todo esto…?- la mire como para que prosiguiera- en primer lugar el incendio al parecer fue provocado así que quien lo hizo como y porque. En segundo lugar tu madre es vampiro, sabes quién la convirtió- negué con la cabeza, se fue antes de que yo pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa y como me siento bien con los Cullen no hice mucho en preguntar. Ok, empiezo a ver el punto. Alice prosiguió- y en tercer lugar, no te das cuenta: Bella está viva. La vi en mi visión y es probable que la vuelva a ver por lo que será mejor que te pongas a investigar todo este asunto de tu muerte y renacimiento. Ahora ya es tarde me ire a acostar, mañana tengo instituto- me guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ahora que lo pensaba Alice tenía razón, hay cabos sueltos que no me había molestado en atar, puesto que estaba muy ocupado sintiendo pena por mismo y acostumbrándome a mi Afterlife **(3)**.

Cuando llegaron Carlisle y Esme les conté la situación y decidieron no intervenir en mis decisiones acerca del futuro de Bella y además que me iban a poyar en todo lo que necesitara. Carlisle es como el padre que nunca tuve y Esme es como mi madre vampírica, me quieren mucho y por lo tanto siempre trató de no hacerlos enfadar, pero Bella es la chica que amo desde que tenía ocho años y no la dejaré sola ahora que se que vive. La buscaré así sea debajo de cada minúscula roca que se encuentre en este planeta.

Pasó un mes y lo único que obtuve fue que hay que había en 10 países diferentes de cuatro cinco bares llamados "Bud Beer", pero no pensaba rendirme empezaría a recorrer el mundo si es necesario.

Gracias a Dios, si es que está bien que lo diga, Alice tuvo otra visión esa noche mientras cenaba. Desde mi habitación en el segundo piso escuche como se le caían los cubiertas, en un suspiro estuve al lado de ella sincronizándome con su mente.

Era Bella de nuevo, en la misma habitación que antes. A pesar de que se veía cansada estaba muy linda con ese cabello cayéndole a ambos lados de su níveo rostro. Como ansío tanto estar con ella de nuevo.

- Vamos Alice, necesito más- la inste un poco para ver si pasaba algo y asó Bella susurró algo que logramos escuchar "Edward, encuéntrame… Reino Unido"

Encontrarla? Como sabía que la estaba buscando? Que paso con ella en todo este tiempo? Hay Bella como te necesito…

Llame a Carlisle para ver que me decía y me dijo que no me vaya que todavía no que espere unos meses más pues aún soy neófito y no me podría controlar en el viaje. Esme se pondría mal si me iba, pero le quedaba Alice. Era una decisión que no estaba dispuesto a pensar demasiado.

Era Bella o unos humanos en el camino, y porque humanos. Cada vez que me de sangre podría tomar una bolsa de sangre, podría ir preparado.

- No puedo esperar, Bella me necesita – estaba furioso y lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a cazar.

Me adentre en lo profundo del bosque y encontré un venado cerca de un arrollo, lo ataque con la habitualidad de siempre (sin hacerlo sufrir). No era el único cerca y me había quedado con sed, así que fui a buscar algún otro. No son nada rápidos en comparación conmigo, pero en algo me entretenían. Sin embargo tenía que ser interrumpido.

- ¿Quien está ahí?- dije casi susurrando, se escuchaba el sonido de una respiración, bueno casi por qué no respiraba como un humano y no se movía como un humano. Agudice mi oído y pude saber de donde provenían esos movimientos. Con un movimiento rápido capturé a mi presa, para mi sorpresa el chico no puse resistencia, nada y en su mente no habían pensamientos malos, es decir el venia aquí por una misión:

- ¿Quién eres Ethan?-le pregunte.

- Mi ama me envió aquí, dijo que usted es el único que puede salvarla-. Bella, nunca podría estar lejos de los problemas, ni siquiera "muerta".- Ella dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo, que apenas yo llegara se fuera usted a Reino Unido.

- Dime todo lo que sabes de Isabella Swan-

* * *

**(3) Afterlife: canción de Avenged Sevenfold que suelo asociar con la "vida" de los vampiros.**

**N/A**

**De nuevo millón gracias a los que le están dando una oportunidad a este fic.**

**Espero sus reviews XD**

**XOXO**


	4. Esperanza

**Los personajes son de Twilight por lo tanto le pertenencen a S. Meyer. La trama y la situaciones son mías por lo tanto si queres hacer algo con ellas antes necesitaras mi permiso XD Estoy segura que quieren leer así que nos vemos abajo Wiiiiii**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté como lo hacía todos los días desde que me encontraba en esa mugrosa bodega: incomoda, adolorida y desesperada. De cierta forma extrañaba mi habitación en la fortaleza Volturis por lo menos ahí comía bien, descansaba en sabanas de seda y no era tratada como la prisionera que soy y al parecer seré.

El cuarto en el que me encontraba era extremadamente pequeño, la cama en la que dormía no debería de considerarse cama y ni siquiera tenía sábanas. A pesar de que en Volterra también era prisionera era significativamente mejor a lo que tenía que soportar ahora.

El tiempo se acaba, si los Volturis deciden que no soy importante para la guardia me dejaran a mi suerte, y Laurent lo primero que hará antes de huir será tratar de sacar todo el provecho que pueda de mí.

Por la luz que entraba por una pequeña rendija en la pared, supuse que era de día aunque no exactamente la hora. Me preguntaba a qué hora llegarían con mi comida no es que sea apetitosa pero muero de sed.

Los recuerdos me ayudan a sobreponerme. Edward está en la mayoría de ellos y Charlie(el hombre que en realidad considero como mi padre), hizo todo lo que pudo pero no fue suficiente, al final nos encontraron.

_Papá y yo huíamos desde que nací y pudimos escapar perfectamente hasta que Dimitri se unió la guardia y nos pudieron encontrar con facilidad. Era dos días antes de mi cumpleaños, planeaba pasarla en grande con Edward, Elizabeth y papá. Pero todo tenía que salir mal, me pregunto si mi torpeza o mi mala suerte tendrían algo que ver en lo mucho que mi vida apesta._

_Eddie me estaba esperando en la acera cuando todo el embrollo empezó. No pude ni siquiera abrir la puerta del apartamento por que los gritos de Elizabeth por que corriera me detuvieron. No me demore mucho en figurarme lo que estaba pasando, todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas, más bien yo estaba rodeada y la tenían a Elizabeth así que no tenía muchas opciones._

_-Chicos, tranquilicémonos un poco. Dejen ir a la sra y yo ire con ustedes sin pelear ni un poco- estaba más que aterrorizada pero no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a Elizabeth o a mi padre si es que seguía vivo- _

_-Creo que no estás en posiciones de pedir nada Isabella. Te alegrará saber que tu padre te esta esperando con los brazos abiertos- eso me enfureció demasiado, pero trate de que no se me notara aunque falle._

_-Mi padre es Charlie, es el único padre que conozco y el único con el que me interesa estar y te voy a pedir Felix que por favor sueltes a la sra!- estaba histérica y a punto de explotar supongo que eso era lo que querían y me puse peor cuando Félix la mordió._

_-No la mates! No se te ocurra matarla porque si lo haces te mataré con mis propias manos o será con las tuyas?- lo ultimo sí que lo asusto, al menos dejarían que Elizabeth se convierta es lo menos que puedo hacer por Edward… si es que su madre lo recuerda después del trauma de la transformación. Me estaba cansando de este juego lo único que querían era fastidiarme y definitivamente no les iba dar el gusto, aunque tampoco quería más implicados. Ya no sentía a mi papá por lo que supe que estaría muerto. Aguante las lágrimas y seguí adelante._

_-Bien Isa querida esto es lo que vamos a hacer: la sra nos acompañara hasta Volterra para asegurarnos de que no vuelvas a escapar. Como ya has de saber Charlie –lo dijo como si fuera un insulto, casi me abalanzó pero me contuve- está muerto y no molestará más al Amo y a su paciencia. Por lo tanto camina hacia Alec y deja que utilice sus siempre útiles dones en ti- hice lo que me dijo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en los calabozos de Volterra y mi horrible padre fuera de la celda esperando a que me levante._

_-Oh querida Isabella, al fin estas de nuevo con nosotros. En tu hogar que es donde debes de estar. Veras así están las cosas puedes quedarte aquí y ser rebelde mientras matamos a Elizabeth y vamos por Edward o te puedes portar bien y tus amigos también estarán bien- Aro Volturi era mi padre biológico y yo lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Él dejo morir a mi madre cuando yo estaba naciendo, era ella o yo, al final fui yo. Lo único que le preocupaba era su estúpido experimento y el resultado del mismo._

_-No puedes matarlos! Son inocentes, nunca haré lo que digas. Te odio, te odio te odio un millón de veces- trate de utilizar mis dones pero fue imposible no podía haer nada estando allí. Mis poderes estaban considerablemente limitados ante los escudos de Aro. Lo más que pude hacer fue provocarle un poco de dolor a la odiosa de Jane._

_-Isabella, puedo y haré lo que se me antoje mientras no hagas lo que yo te ordene. Si quieres que deje a tus amigos en paz más te vale que te sometas como una buena niña.- las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas estaba demasiado furiosa, y lo que más me dolía es que era verdad. Nunca podría escapar de mi odioso destino y lo mejor sería que no haya heridos en el camino-_

_-Vale, este es el trato dejaras libre a Elizabeth y no tocaras ni una sola parte de la anatomía de Edward Masen. Solo accedo a convertirme cuando cumpla los 18 años y espero no ser molestada muy a menudo-_

_-A cambio te quedarás aquí, no armarás líos, harás todo y exactamente lo que se te diga sin rechistar. En el momento en que empieces a causarme problemas olvidaré nuestro pacto olvidare que eres en parte mi hija y mataré a Elizabeth y a Edward en frente de ti antes de hacer lo mismo contigo. Has entendido?-_

_-Si- dije con claridad- entiendo perfectamente. Ahora me quedaré aquí? O me vais a sacar?_

_-Caprichosa como tu madre- masculló- Sacadla de la celda y llévenla a su habitación no la dejen sola en ningún momento, provéanle un sirviente y todo lo que ella necesite después de todo ella también es superior a ustedes- dijo esto mirando a las cuatro personas que mas me odiaban sin contar claro a los escudos._

_Fui liberada y pase los siguientes cinco años de mi vida entre la paredes de la fortaleza. No me podía quejar se me trataba con educación, ya que el cariño ahí no existía, sin embargo no me la pasaba tan mal viendo como les pateaba el hígado a mis enemigos con tan solo mirarlos. _

_Recibía información constantemente de Edward y de todo lo que hacía. Si tan solo pudiera verlo, pero no era muy peligroso para todos y más para él. No podía creer que se haya querido suicidar, desde que "morí" ese chico no la ha tenido para nada fácil. Pronto será un vampiro y si me llego a liberar de toda esta basura de vida, podre ser libre de buscarlo. Que tonta pensé, sería demasiado bueno._

_También estaba Ethan, es lo mejor que ha hecho Aro por mí, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar y la única a la que estimo. Mi querido sirviente siempre ha estado ahí para mí y mis órdenes, y me atrevería a decir que si no fuera por todos los demás que nos vigilaban de cerca me hubiera ayudado a escapar hace tiempo._

Mis memorias fueron interrumpidas por Laurent quien entro por fin con mi desayuno... o será almuerzo(?).

-Ya era hora- le espete con sarcasmo- Cuándo me dejaras libre? Aro te matará, cuando me encuentre!

-Princesita no es personal, es supervivencia y demasiado me costó raptarte como para no sacarle provecho. Además no te encontraran gracias a una de tus habilidades que como has de saber es la del escudo y técnicamente yo no tuve nada que ver con la ejecución del plan, por lo tanto nunca me hallara Dimitri y nunca podrán decir que fui yo... soy como un fantasma en todo esto.-

-Ya es un mes Laurent, si en realidad les interesara ya me hubieran encontrado. Si me dejas libre prometo no matarte.- se rió ante el comentario.

-Como siempre no estás en condiciones de hacer exigencias, y bueno si los Volturis no me dan respuesta… eres joven, bella, talentosa a cualquier vampiro le gustaría tenerte así que podría venderte. Y ya tengo algunas opciones-

- Y como estas tan seguro de que podrían conmigo? Hello soy hija de Aro Volturis y ya siendo media humana tengo habilidades. En fin no te saldrás con la tuya-

-No estés tan segura, hay vampiros que me deben favores, alguno tendrá alguna habilidad que me sea de utilidad para tu sometimiento como futura esclava.-

-Vete Laurente, deja la comida y vete ya- estaba empezando a ponerme furiosa y eso no me ayudaría para nada a menos que quisiera algunos electro choques, es que me tienen que tratar como animal.

-Cuidado princesita, esto no es Volterra y no soy uno de tus estúpidos sirvientes. Además eres medio vampira no necesitas comer tan seguido verdad, pero estas sedienta a que si? – En realidad si lo estaba más que hambre tenía sed y la sangre se estaba enfriando - Lastima que me hayas hecho enojar, me iré con la comida y se la daré a algún perro. Y no te atrevas a levantarte contra mí porque no te irá bien.

Me quede sentada y con hambre, eso me pasa por torpe, debería cuidar más lo que digo pero es que todo esto me parece tan injusto. Mi vida es una injusticia tras otra!

Solo Espero que Ethan haya ido por Edward como se lo pedí, antes de ser llevada por este psicópata y su banda de mercenarios.

- Vamos Edward, encuéntrame… Reino Unido – suspiré con resignación si los Volturis no me buscaban, Edward podría comprarme… lo último que supe de él es que estaba acostumbrándose a su vida de vampiro y que vivía con otros dos que ya tienen kilometraje**(4)**, supongo que le podrían prestar el dinero o en caso contrario venir por mí.

Creo que mis sueños están yendo muy alto. Trate de zafarme otra vez la cadena del pie, pero parece que mientras más jalo mas se aprieta por lo que deje de intentar.

No había forma de escapar, con mi poderes bloqueados no hay mucho que pueda hacer. A veces hubiera querido ser convertida antes, así me libraba de todos y de todo de una buena vez.

Espero volver a ver a Eddie, es lo único a lo que aspiro en esta vida… Ethan yo se que tu puedes, no me decepciones pensé con esperanza que no estaba segura de sentir del todo.

* * *

**(4) Kilometraje: en un auto se refiere al uso del mismo, es decir cuando kilometro a recorrido desde que lo usaron por primera vez. En la oración me refiero a que Edward vive con otros dos vampiros que ya tienen tiempo existiendo (explico para las posible personas que quizas no lleguen a entender XD)**

**N/A**

**Hola a todos! De nuevo gracias por leer este fic y háganme saber si les gusta o no a través de reviews... vale?**

**No pensaba hacer POV de Bella pero surgió de la nada(ya que no se me ocurría nada más), gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga que siempre esta ahí dándome ideas y su apoyo, es por ella que sigo escribiendo jeje Espero que sinceramente que les haya gustado el cap, o sea háganme saber si ;)**

**Muchos se han de quedar con algunas preguntas, que si las llegan a hacer gustosamente las responderé, pero tengan también en cuenta que eso es parte del misterio que trato de proyectar jijiji**

**Sin más que decir, les deseo una buena semana a todos. XD**

**PD. A penas tenga el prox cap lo publicare, así que no seáis impacientes :3**


	5. Ethan

Holis a todos! Espero que estén bien XP

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes son inventados por mí y las situaciones de este fic son mías.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Ethan POV**

Las cosas que hago por Isabella…

Si tan solo el amo Aro no me hubiera metido en todo esto, apuesto a que él lo sabía, apuesto a que él sabía que me iba a enamorar de mi querida Isabella, mi ama.

**Flashback**

Todo el mundo en Volterra estaba alterado por la llegada de la hija Volturi. La mayoría se sentían celosos porque pensaban que ella iba a acaparar la atención de los amos, lo que no sabían es que Isabella Swan, nombre que adquirió cuando el humano se la llevo, es que ella odiaba a Volterra, a su padre biológico y a su naturaleza como el mismo diablo odiaba al cielo.

El día en que ella piso la fortaleza se me fue ordenado servirla en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Estábamos en el salón principal la mañana cuando nos presentaron…

- Isabella, él es Ethan – dijo Aro presentándome ante la que sería la primera mujer que viera por primera vez en más de algunas décadas de mi existencia- será tu sirviente personal o como le quieras llamar.

Bella a penas y me miro, asintió y luego se retiro.

- No la dejes sola ni un segundo, ahora ella es tu única responsabilidad. No se te ocurra fallar, si lo haces estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte. – me sonrió y al instante salí corriendo detrás de ella.

Isabella estaba en el balcón de su habitación, parecía estar mirando a la nada y por un momento temí molestar con mi presencia, pero al parecer ella si estaba consciente de la misma.

- Cualquier duda que tengas dila ya? – fue tan directa que si su pregunta hubiera sido una estaca, estaba seguro que me hubiera dado directo al corazón.

- Mi nombre es Ethan como ya sabra y pues… hola – me miró con cara de pocos amigos se giró y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo… que no estaba muy seguro de que exactamente era eso.

De repente empecé a sentir un dolor indescriptible que en menos de un segundo me tiró al suelo. Bella al principio solo me miró con curiosidad, hasta que se dio cuenta en el siguiente segundo, de que era ella la causante de tan inmenso dolor.

- Oh por dios! Ethan! – seguía retorciéndome en el piso de piedra, cuando poco a poco ella se empezó a calmar, su respiración se hizo más pausada, y al fin el dolor paró. Me aleje de ella lo máximo que me permitía estar en la habitación, en ese momento odie mucho la tarea que se me había encomendado.

- Yo… yo no quise hacerlo – se disculpo apresuradamente Isabella, pero yo me aleje al instante en que ella parecía acercarse. Luego empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Entonces dos cosas pasaron, en primer lugar me di cuenta que estaba llorando como si fuera humana y en segundo lugar, alguien que llora así no puede ser tan mala.

Paso por paso me acerque hacia ella, me di cuenta que no me lastimaría, no por propia voluntad. Me senté a un lado de ella y le pase un brazo por encima de sus hombros, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Después de todo, mi obligación era estar con ella.

Se quedó dormida en mi hombro e hice todo lo que pude para no despertarla mientras la acostaba. Luego me fui al sillón y vele su sueño por el resto del día. Cuando se levanto ya era de noche.

- Edward!- murmuró aún media dormida hasta que se percato de mi presencia y entre sorprendida y asustada se levantó de la cama.- Que… que haces tú aquí?

- En la mañana usted se quedo dormida, mientras estaba yo aquí y como usted es mi única responsabilidad creí poco prudente dejarla sola.- asimilando la respuesta e inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza se tranquilizo y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

- Siento mucho lo de ayer – susurró sabiendo que la escucharía.

- No se preocupe, ama – me quedé ahí parado esperando un respuesta y viendo que no llegaba pensé en retirarme, a pesar de que tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle.

- Ethan, espera. Tráeme algo de tomar y regresa rápido, tu eres mejor opción que tenerlos a Dimitri y a Felix detrás de mi puerta.- dicho esto salí de la habitación y al segundo estuve de vuelta con el pedido.

- Gracias.- me miró a los ojos y seguido de esto empezó a beber. Me dio un poco de sed pero me las aguante, esperando establecer algún tipo de conexión con mi ama llena de murallas.

- Se supone que tu obligación es estar conmigo todo el tiempo… vigilándome y sirviéndome, verdad? – me di cuenta de que era un poco desconfiada pero ya vería la forma de hacerle saber que podría confiar en mí.

- Así es - le respondí mirando hacia la ventana. Me sentía muy fuera de lugar estando en la misma habitación que ella y me sentía aún más perdido al ver que no era como todos pensaban.

- Haz que se vayan Ethan – lo miré un poco perdido, quizás me había perdido de algo mientras miraba el vacío – me refiero a los guardias, no quiero más guardias.

- Prometa que no tratará de hacer nada Isabella, recuerde que mi vida depende enteramente de usted y a pesar de que ya he vivido un tiempo no me interesa morir pronto.

Asintió con la cabeza y salí a hablar con Dimitri y Felix, quienes no sin dudar primero, se fueron mascullando cosas ininteligibles a su paso.

Cuando regresé Isabella estaba más animada ya se había cambiada de ropa y estaba inquieta en la cama.

- Soy Bella - dijo de repente.

- Ama yo… - me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- A eso me refería, soy Bella, no "ama", ni "Isabella" ni nada. Solo Bella, vale?- me reía ante ese comentario.- y bien?

- Si ama… - Bella alzó una ceja – perdón… Bella.

- En fin como te veré a diario será mejor que nos vayamos conociendo. Dame tu mano – esta vez fui yo quien alzo una ceja – vamos dame tu mano, no tengo toda la noche.

Bien aceptare que es un poco rarita y bipolar, pero me empezaba a caer bien. Le tendí mi mano y ella la cogió con sus dos manos, acto seguido cerró los ojos como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

- Vale, ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber de ti.- abrió los ojos y me sonrió – tienes suerte me has caído bien por lo tanto te dejaré hacerme las preguntas que quieras. Sé que estás loco por preguntar.

No dejaba de preguntarme qué es lo que debería hacer y que no. Por un lado no se que tanto bien haría establecer una conexión de tipo afectiva con mi ama/prisionera, pero por otro lado me gustaría que tuviera alguien en quien confiar y ese alguien me gustaría ser yo.

Al final mi curiosidad pudo más.

- Vale – suspiré – algo que me tiene rondando desde que llegaste es… que eres?. Me refiero a que bebes sangre pero no eres vampiro en el sentido estricto de la palabra, tampoco tienes fuerza sobre humana pero tienes habilidades. –

- Te contaré la historia de lo que paso y de cómo nací –Bella suspiró iba a detenerla pero me hizo señas para que no la interrumpiera – Mi madre, Rene, vino a pasar sus vacaciones aquí a Volterra con el objetivo de ver los festivales aprender de la cultura y todas esas cosas. Un día se topo con Heidi quien se encontraba con un grupo de turistas y entonces fue invitada por la misma para participar también del tour. Cuando llegaron a la última parada, el salón en el cual se alimentan casi todos, Aro estaba a punto de matar a mi madre cuando él vio cierto potencial como vampira. Pero antes quiso hacer un experimento, él embarazo a mi madre y cuando le toco decidir si era ella o yo, me eligió a mí. Mamá no había venido sola, vino con su prometido Charlie y al parecer fue más listo de lo que todos pensaban y como policía que era dio con el paradero de mamá y luego dio conmigo. Más bien se encontró a la secretaria de turno, a la humana que estaba en recepción y pensando que él era parte de todo ese mundo, pues ella le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Claro que al final ella fue asesinada, al igual que papa hace tan solo un mes. – Bella hablo tan rápido que casi no la sigo se altero un poco y algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus rosadas mejillas-

- Como fue… como fue que Charlie te saco?-

- No fue fácil, como ya te dije tuvo cierta ayuda de la recepcionista, y una bebé en el castillo como que no era muy normal y hasta resultaba tedioso tenerme llorando por ahí. Cuando vino a por mí la mayoría estaba disfrutando y vigilando del desfile por San Marcos así que no había mucha gente en el castillo, solo éramos mi niñera y yo, por lo que no dudo y me saco de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Ya lo tenía todo listo y contaba con la ayuda de Alec quien no me quería para nada en Volterra por lo que no dudo en ayudar a sacarme.

- Espera… Alec? Nuestro Alec?- la interrumpí.

- Si como ya sabes por aquí están celosos de mi, de la atención que me prestan y a penas naci antes que matarme, Alec pensó en ayudar a que me rapten.– explico

- Que paso con tu padre? O sea que te dijo? Como controlo la situación?- se rió ante tantas preguntas medio cortadas y con poco sentido.

- Nunca le importo sabes el me amo desde que supo que era hija de Rene. Yo era lo único que le quedaba de ella. Se dio cuenta lo rápido que crecía por los que nos mudamos muy a menudo, además de que nos seguían buscando. Cuando nos mudamos a Forks pensamos que podríamos dejar de huir un tiempo, ahí fue cuando conocí a mis vecinos Elizabeth y su hijo Edward. Pasaron un par de años, pero encontraron a Dimitri y ahora me ves aquí.-

- Te digo algo – Bella me miro expectante – Eres pésima contando historias, me has dejado con un monto de dudas en el camino.

La hice reír un poco y entonces dubitativo me acerque y la abracé, curiosamente ella no hizo nada no respondió el abrazo pero tampoco me rechazo solo se quedo ahí. Después de no se cuanto tiempo seguimos con las preguntas y respuestas.

- La mujer que trajeron, la que convirtieron… ella era tu vecina, verdad?-

- Elizabeth sigue aquí? –pregunto sorprendida- Ethan asegúrate de que este bien y de que la dejen libre. –asentí con la cabeza.

- Pero por que te importa?- algo pareció romperse en su mirada.

- Ella vivía al frente de mi apartamento y es la madre de mi mejor amigo, como no me iba a importar después de todo, lo que están pasando ellos es por mi culpa. Asegúrate de que nada les pase, y si no es mucho pedir tráeme siempre que puedas información sobre ellos, por favor – suplico mirándome con esos ojos de mirada vidriosa.

- Veré que puedo hacer, Bella-

**Fin de Flashback**

Ahora en la casa de los Cullen y mirando a Edward no pude evitar sentirme mal por todo lo que los Volturis han causado en la vida de desconocidos.

-Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y ahora siento que la conozco más que ella misma- Era imposible ocultarle mis sentimientos a un lector de mentes, igual no importaba vela no me veía de esa manera y aunque lo hiciera sus sentimientos por él eran mucho más grandes que los que siente por mí, o quizás solo sea diferente.

- Tienes que ir por ella, Edward.-

Yo no soy un lector de mentes como él, pero su cara reflejaba un mar de confusión y decisiones no tomadas. Me pregunto si él bastara para salvarla.

* * *

**Bueno como podrán apreciar este cap me salió más largo de lo normal. **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews porfis!**

**Besos, Anabelleah**


	6. Indecisiones

**Holis lindas! Como están?**

**Los personajes son de Twilight por lo tanto le pertenencen a S. Meyer. La trama y la situaciones son mías por lo tanto si queres hacer algo con ellas antes necesitaras mi permiso XD**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Edward POV**

Son demasiadas cosas… demasiadas cosas a la vez!

No soporto tener a Ethan tan cerca, más bien creo que no soporto todo lo que ha vivido con ella. Los pensamientos de él son tan transparentes y tan expresivos, él la quiere y no solo como amigo, eso me pone furioso.

Bella es mía… la sola idea de que alguien más la tiene me enferma y el solo saber por todo lo que ha pasado y el no poder haber estado con ella me tiene como loco.

Demasiadas emociones en menos de un día pueden llegar a descontrolar a un hombre y aún peor a un vampiro neófito. No estoy seguro de donde salió ese sentimiento de posesividad hacia Bella y tampoco sé que es lo que debo hacer. Necesito que Alice me ponga en orden pero antes de ir con ella tengo que ir a cazar, tanta emotividad me pone sediento.

Con toda mi cabeza hecha un lio salí lo más rápido que pude por la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia los arboles esperando que no haya ningún humano cerca, ya que no estaba seguro de si podría contenerme.

**Alice POV**

Jake y yo nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, nos habíamos saltado las dos últimas horas de clases, no deberían poner matemáticas hasta el final.

- Que día es hoy? – le pregunte a Jake.

- Y después quien es el que está perdido… -dijo en tono jocoso y yo le mire achicando los ojos- vale, vale no hay porque ponerse así, estamos jueves. Mañana hay tarea de inglés por cierto.

Así que era jueves, eso quiere decir que Ethan llego ayer miércoles y mi última visión fue el lunes que por cierto también hice novillos ese día. Todo está pasando muy rápido, me pregunto cómo estará Eddie no lo he visto desde mi última visión.

- Ally me estas escuchando? – el chucho este interrumpió mis pensamientos – que película vamos a ver?

- Lo siento Jaky , me distraje un ratito – solté una risa divertida lo cual hizo rabiar aun más a Jacob quien se giro y se fue enojado hacia el patio de comidas. Amo cuando se enoja es muy divertido. Creo que tengo tendencia a enojar a la gente, pero ellos se lo buscan, a que sí.

Salí corriendo detrás de él y salte en su espalda.

- Eh, Alice que haces? Bájate – mascullo todavía enojado.

- Vamos Jaky no te pongas así? – le hice un puchero que sabía que no resistiría.

- Y cómo quieres que me ponga, si primero no pones atención y luego me llamas por ese estúpido apodo que suena demasiado gay- si definitivamente amo cuando se enoja. Es que Jaky es tan guapo si no tuviera a mi futuro chico rubio ya hubiera ligado con él hace rato. Sus moreno cuerpo se tensa cuando me reta y a mí eso me pone a cien, pero Jaky es solo mi amigo por lo tanto molestarlo es mi pasatiempo favorito después de molestar a Edward.

- Vamos Jaky tu sabes que lo hago de cariño – le susurré al oído, mientras todos los que estaban cerca ponían sus ojos en nosotros contemplado lo que para la mayoría excepto Jake era un de las escenas más divertidas que se ven en un centro comercial. – Jake deja de dar vueltas, pareces un perro que persigue su cola.

- Entonces bájate – me espeto.

- No con esa actitud – me eche a reír mientras él se calmaba – prometes no hacerme nada cuando baje? – él asintió y a penas puse los pies sobre las baldosas me cogió como si fuera un saco de papas y me llevo así hasta encontrar una mesa en la que nos podemos sentar. Vale, ser bajita también tiene sus líos.

- Jake bájame! Estas haciendo un espectáculo, todos nos miran!- y el solo reía.

- Vamos Ally no te enfurruñes, tengo buenas noticias y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo – le estaba brillando los ojos! A Jake no le brillan los ojos a menos que este borracho cosa que no le pasa desde que es hombre lobo.

- Muévete chucho escúpelo!- dije más emocionada que el.

- Me he imprimado – abrí mis ojos de tal manera que casi se me salen. Jacob Black imprimado? El solitario Jacob Black que tiene como mejor amiga a una loca como yo?

- No me jodas Jake! Es en serio? Me vas a dejar solita, verdad – salte enseguida del asintió en que me había acomodado y me lancé a sus brazos – prométeme que eso no va a interferir entre nosotros, no soportaría que me dejes – estaban a punto de salirme algunas lagrimas pero las contuve.

- Eh, bobita no te pongas así, ni siquiera me has preguntado quien es y no, no creo que esto interfiera para nada entre nosotros. Eres mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiara nunca y nunca es nunca, entendido?- asentí mientras me secaba las lagrimas que nunca llegaron a salir.

- Bueno quien es entonces? – le pregunte ya segura de que mi mejor amiga no me iba dejar por su eterna novia.

- Es Leah!- dijo exasperado, se le notaba lo feliz que estaba casi no cavia en sí.

- Leah, mi Leah? – Asintió con la cabeza – mi amiga desde que llegue a Forks? Mi gemela de piel morena? Esa Leah? – asintió con más fuerza aún.

- Ah Jake que increíble! Te felicito! Porque no me lo has dicho antes? Es que no me aprecias en lo más mínimo? – para esto ya nos habíamos parado hace rato y volví a saltar encima de él, a pesar de que me gusta ser el centro de atención las miradas de la gente se estaban haciendo molestas – eh chucho vámonos de aquí sí?

- Y si te bajas…? – dijo tratando de mirarme detrás de él.

- Déjame vivir Jacob, tu solo camina – el suspiró mientras me acomodaba bien en su ancha espalda y yo reía disimuladamente.

Después de pasar toda la tarde con Jake en la Push le toco venirme a dejar en su moto, Edward siempre me está esperando cuando llego con Jake pero ese día no asomo por la puerta así que baje lo más rápido que pude y entre corriendo a casa.

- Edward?- no hubo respuesta – mamá? Papá?

- Estoy en la cocina- medio grito Esme, me acerque a ver qué estaba haciendo aunque ya me lo suponía- te estoy haciendo la cena, tienes hambre?

- Mamá no tienes que hacer eso, soy perfectamente capaz de prepararme la comida.- nada que ver que un vampiro te prepare la cena cuando ellos lo único que beben es sangre pero ni modo así es Esme.

- Vamos Alice no me vengas con eso tu sabes que yo quiero hacerlo. – que necia que se pone a veces, ya sé de dónde lo saco Edward.

- Vale, que hay para cenar entonces?-

- Veamos para que no digas que me esfuerzo demasiado o algo por el estilo, cosa que me parece absurdo ya que no me molesta nada prepararte la comida y teniendo cuenta de que no la puedo probar para ver si está bien es un buen experimento no te parece.

- Vale soy tu conejillo de indias- Esme rio.

- Que te parecen acelgas con salsa tártara? Fue sencillo y se supone que a la gente le gusta verdad? – Esme me sirvió un plato y me miro expectante mientras yo probaba, no soy una fan de los vegetales pero no está nada mal.

- Mmm que rico te ha quedado mama- Esme casi se pone a saltar de felicidad.

- Que tal el cole?- hice una mueca no le podía mentir.

- Me he saltado las dos últimas horas, he pasado la tarde con Jake-

- Mmm espera a que se entere tu hermano- termine de comer y en un abrir y cerras de ojos los platos vacios ya no estaban en la mesa. Esme los estaba poniendo en el lavavajillas.

- A donde se ha ido?- me preocupaba un poco el estado emocional del cabeza dura.

- Se ha ido a cazar últimamente está muy alterado, la verdad yo no estoy segura de que se puede hacer con esta situación en la que el pobre se encuentra.-

- Alice!- me llamo Edward desde arriba.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y entre a su habitación sin llamar. Lo encontré sentado en su cama con un mar de emociones surcando su rostro.

- Oh Edward – entre corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Que hago Ally? Qué hago? – un suspiro amargo salió de entre sus labios.

- Tranquilo Eddie ya se nos ocurrirá algo, cuéntame que hay de nuevo?-

Después del breve resumen que me dio sobre todo lo que le había "contado" Ethan, ya que prácticamente lo había visto en su mente. Yo tampoco estaba segura del siguiente paso.

Estaba el hecho que más les preocupaba a mis padres el cómo Edward haría la trayectoria hacia Reino Unido sin comerse a un humano como cena, en segundo esta que no sabemos a dónde llegaría y tampoco como dar con Bella y en tercero aun faltan más detalles por parte de Ethan.

- El caza humanos se fue a Seattle desde ayer ha de llegar a medianoche o en la madrugada quería… – dudo un poco- quería alimentarse bien.

En ese momento, sentada al lado de Edward, tuve una visión…

_Estaba Bella en esa bodega, como siempre parecía demacrada y un hombre de piel morena se le acerco con una bandeja._

_- Lo siento dulzura los Volturis no dan respuesta - dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - La subasta empieza el sábado, pagaran muy bien por ti._

Los ojos de mi hermano estaban negro de furia y ahora también por la sed. No creo que pueda controlarse si va solo.

Ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, como familia que somos. Creo que es momento de actuar, de una vez por todas.

Edward asintió ante mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Me regalan reviews? si?**

**Gracias a las chicas que se han suscrito y que siguen el fic, les agradezco millón así no tienen ni idea...**

**Sugerencias? Preguntas? Críticas? Vamos diganme algo jijijiji **

**Besitos a todas!**


	7. Verdades

**Hola mi gente linda! ****Lamento no haber actualizado hasta ahora :S Mil disculpas, si?**

* * *

**Cap VI**

**Ethan POV**

Cuatro personas: dos hombres, una mujer y un niño; creo que será suficiente para controlarme el resto del mes. Me sentía un vampiro nuevo: un poco más fuerte, más despierto, pero para nada feliz.

Inhale el frío aire de las noches de Seattle y decidí que era hora de hacer algunas llamadas.

Saque el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero y marque el numero que sabía me iba a ocasionar problemas.

- Laurent – dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cuanto quieres por ella? – ya no quería perder el tiempo, estaba harto de su estúpido juego y haría lo que fuera por ver a Bella feliz de una vez por todas.

- De ti no quiero dinero, si la quieres ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes hasta el sábado por la noche, hasta que venga el primer comprador. – a continuación lo único que se escucho fue el tono que marcaba que la conversación había terminado.

**Flashback**

- Bella, vamos!- entre a su habitación, abrí el armario y rápidamente empecé a guardar su ropa en una de las maletas que estaban en la parte inferior del mismo.

- Que… que pasa? Ethan son las seis de la tarde – dijo mirando el reloj de la mesita a su lado - me quieres explicar porque me levantas? Y… y que rayos son esas maletas?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, muévete!- con un brazo la agarraba de la mano y con el otro llevaba la maleta.

En los pasillos no había nadie, es más nadie estaba en su puesto, es decir que el plan marchaba a la perfección y pronto Bella sería libre.

- Escúchame no hay mucho tiempo, ve hacia la sala en donde está la recepcionista, sube por el ascensor y espérame en el lobby que da hacia la puerta de entrada por donde siempre entran los humanos para recorrer la parte alta de Volterra.-

- Espera Ethan… en donde? –

- Por donde entran los humanos, que no son cena. Muévete, si quieres ser libre. – ante estas palabras, Bella salió corriendo del lado contrario a donde me dirigía yo.

Seguí por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Me dirigí hacia abajo que era donde Laurent y sus compañeros me estaban esperando, en la puerta que daba hacia el "comedor."

- Bella está esperando en donde acordamos. Todos están ahí adentro? –

- Si, todos están revolcándose de dolor. Pero perdimos a Victoria, alguien tendrá que pagar su muerte – dijo James, el hermano de Laurente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Es hora de irnos – espete con impaciencia.

- Espera, la bruja aún no sale – dijo Laurent

- Que bruja? – quizás debí haberme enterado de todos los detalles antes, pero la situación ameritaba más un sí o no, en vez de estar leyendo los términos del contrato.

- Es la que se encargo de hacer la poción que enfermo a los vampiros y también es quien se la dio a los humanos. En resumen le debes mucho.-

La puerta se abrió y una joven rubia de aproximadamente 25 años salió a nuestro encuentro.

- Todo está bien, los únicos que me dieron problemas fueron los tres más antiguos. Pero al final todo resulto como me lo pediste.- dijo la joven mirando solo a Laurent, como si los demás no fuéramos tan peligrosos o importantes como él.

- Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – dijo uno de los ayudantes que estaba con James.

- Una hora hasta que se les pase el efecto y empiecen a buscarnos.- dijo la mujer.

- No es mucho tiempo, será mejor movernos-

Los cinco: James, Laurent, la bruja que después me enteraría que su nombre es Rosalie, y los dos ayudantes Austin y Justin, fuimos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Bella, para esto Laurent la llevaba en brazos.

Abriendo la doble puerta de una sola, entramos en donde supuestamente se encontraba, pero ella no estaba sola.

- Siempre dando problemas, la pequeña Bella.- dijo la voz femenina que la sujetaba por el cuello.

- Rebecca deja a Bella en paz!-

- Sabes lo que pasaría si los dejo irse así sin más. Me matarían. Y como no puedo matar a la pequeñita del amo, entonces a alguien más me debo de llevar al infierno, no te parece estúpido Ethan? –

- Vamos Becki, podrías irte también – sus carcajadas callaron todo mi esfuerzo por salvarla, para esto Austin y Justin los gemelos invisibles ya estaban tan cerca de la vampira desequilibrada, que ella no se dio cuenta, cuando le arrebataron a Bella de sus brazos.

La vampiresa grito y empezó a moverse por todo el lobby. Lamentablemente antes de cogerla se fue llevando a James con ella.

Al final de todo tras vampiros resultaron muertos: Victoria, la pareja de James; el mismo James y la loca de Rebecca.

Laurent no iba a pasar por alto tan importantes muertes y me preguntaba cómo me haría pagar por eso.

- Bella en donde estas? –

Una mata de cabello café salió de entre los escombros de la puerta ahora rota.

- Ethan!- corrió a mis brazos. – y ahora qué?

- Ahora nos llevamos a Bella- dijo Laurent, mientras que Justin y Austin me agarraban por la espalda y Rosalie dormía a Bella con quien sabe que poción rara.

- Laurent, que haces? Esto no lo acordamos- estaba furioso y quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, pero me tenían inmovilizado.

- Si pero tampoco acordamos que matarían a dos de los míos. Yo te pague el favor que te debía sacando a la pequeña rebelde de aquí, ahora quiero una… llamémosle indemnización por la muerte de los míos. –

- Que quieres? Dinero? Lo conseguiré.- negando con la cabeza me miro y rió.

- Te quiero a ti, quiero tu lealtad y tu servicio por el resto de tu existencia. –

- Dame otra opción. – dije mirándolo a los ojos, aunque sabía que era poco probable de que me agrade la otra.

- La otra opción es llevárnosla a ella. Pagaran bien por el uso de sus habilidades, después de que sea convertida. Con ella quedaría saldada tu deuda.-

- Dame un tiempo para pensarlo, te parece?-

- Este bien, solo para que veas que te aprecio. Te doy una mes, después de eso la pondré en venta.-

- No le hagas saber este pacto por favor, y tampoco le hagas saber que los Volturis ya no están tras ella. Confía en mí, te será menos problemática.-

Laurent asintió con la cabeza junto con Rosalie salieron del la fortaleza.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a los gemelos golpeándome hasta dejarme noqueado y luego despertar en un contenedor de basura cerca de México. Como llegue ahí, no tengo ni la mas ligera pista.

**Fin de flashback**

Corriendo a través de los bosque de Forks, con la lluvia cubriéndome a cada paso que daba, me di cuenta de que siempre supe que hacer. Solo que no quería afrontarlo, no quería hacerlo, pero al final es la única opción que tengo.

Entre a la casa Cullen, y bloquee mis últimos pensamientos. Fui directamente a la habitación de Edward y conté el plan.

- Infeliz! Todo este tiempo has sabido en donde estaba Bella y esperaste llegar acá y encima no te inmutaste ante el hecho de ver mis indecisiones. Y ahora me vienes a decir este montón de estupideces. No que querías a Bella, no que muy leal.- me gritaba en la cara Edward.

- Edward, déjalo! – dijo la pequeña vidente, interrumpiéndonos, pero Edward a penas y la miro – Edward! Hazlo ahora! – dijo ya casi gritando.

Intercambie una mirada con ella y suspire. Edward al fin me soltó y pude volver a repasar el plan.

Iríamos a Reino Unido, Edward y yo. Me entregaría a Laurent y Bella por fin se libraría de toda esta mala vida que ha llevado. La dejaría en manos de Edward, los vería partir, y sería un nuevo comienzo para todos, solo que lo que me esperaba no sería tan bueno. Claro que Edward no sabía lo que yo estaba pagando, pero sospechaba que su hermana sí.

**Alice POV**

Dicen que amar, es estar dispuesto a hacer grandes sacrificios. Antes de Ethan no lo creía, pero después de mi última visión, me quedo más que claro.

En fin la familia es primero, y mejor él que ella.

Ethan y Edward se irían por la mañana, y si todo salía bien Bella por fin volvería a casa.

Esme grito desde la cocina.

- Alice, Jacob al teléfono!-

Baje corriendo hacia la cocina y atendí.

- Eh chucho, que hay de nuevo? Disfrutando del amor? – reí ante mi comentario.

- Ponte seria Alice, esto es importante. No le quise decir nada a tu eh… madre. Por eso hablo primero contigo.-

- Habla rápido Jaky, no es como si no se fueran a enterar- en eso tenía razón, Esme no se había movido ni un metro a la redonda, tenía la oreja bien parada.

- Ok. Un vampiro entro a la Push por la playa, lo hubiéramos matado al instante de no ser porque se parece mucho al chico de tu visión, esa es la razón, por lo que di órdenes de no hacer nada hasta que lo veas. Te espero aquí mañana a las 5:00 am, sino estas aquí a esa hora, lo mataremos.-

Alice estaba muda de la impresión, a penas y alcanzo a decir que sí.

Un chico de cabello ondulado rubio, ojos rojos como el rubí y un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Así es como lo había visto en su visión. Él la abraza con aire protector y ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho. Aunque la imagen era ahora un poco borrosa, sabía que lo reconocería si lo veía.

Ya en su habitación se acostó, no sin antes pensar en todos los problemas que tenía y las situaciones que estaban por venir. Saber el futuro, podía llegar a ser un problema.

* * *

**Se merece un review? **

**Preguntas, dudas, etc ya saben que hacer... jijiji**

**Espero sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
